


Limbo (We Meet Again)

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Limbo, F/M, Inspired by Lost (TV), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and Octavia’s souls meet in limbo and they remember. (Lost Inspired AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo (We Meet Again)

**A/N:** I suggest you listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT_TOcgCjK4) while reading this fic. 

* * *

 The gallery was close to packed, people crowding the wide halls, looking at the art on the walls. Octavia hadn’t been sure she would come tonight, but she guessed it was better than being home wallowing in her loneliness. She’d seen the pamphlets for the TriKruArt show all over town, even in her mailbox. They’d been everywhere, by the dozens. Maybe the universe wanted her to come here tonight.

 She stood looking at the art in awe. The drawings and paintings exposed on the walls of the gallery were fantastic. And there was something… incredibly familiar about these. They felt so real, almost as if she’d been to places in these drawings.

 “Do you like them?”

 Octavia turned at the sound of a voice to her right. A man approached her. _Holy shit!_ He was gorgeous. Tall and built; his brown skin glowing under the bright lights of the gallery, and he had the most beautiful brown eyes she’d ever seen. She was stunned by him, couldn’t stop staring like an idiot.

 Finally, she broke out of her daze. “Hm, yeah. They’re amazing.”

 “You think so?” They looked up at the drawing of a rain forest. “Thank you.”

 “Wait, you did these?”

 He nodded. “Yeah.”

 “They’re fantastic. Seriously.”

 Her enthusiastic response made him smile. “Really?”

 “Absolutely.”

 There was this undeniable attraction, a spark between them.

 “Maybe,” he said with a playful lift of his shoulder. “I can show you my other works sometime.”

 She smirked at him. “Maybe. Maybe we can go out for coffee?”

 He smiled again and nodded. His smile was brilliant.

 “I would love to.”

 They stared at each other for a moment, almost in trance. He broke out of it first. “Here, let me give you my number.”

 He picked up a discarded pamphlet from the bench behind them, pulled a pen from the front pocket of his dark blue jeans and wrote his phone number down. When he handed her the piece of paper and their hands touched, everything changed.

 A sudden flash. _They were running towards each other on a bridge._ They gasped and took a step back.

 “Whoa,” he breathed.

 They stared at each other, wide eyed.

 Reaching for each other, they touched again. It was like being awaken.

 More flashes, more memories. _Their first kiss on the Dropship_ , _lying on the furs making love in his cave_ … They held on to each other as they remembered. _Being reunited amidst the rubble of TonDC after the missile_ , _his death_ …

 He cupped her cheek. “Octavia?”

 She had her eyes were closed, her mouth agape. She was breathing heavily.

 “Octavia… It’s me.” Lincoln pleaded. “Say something. Please.”

 She looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I love you, too.”

 Remembering the last words he'd said to her before the end, he smiled and touched his forehead to hers.

 “Lincoln…”

 He leaned back to look at her. “Yeah?”

 “I missed you so much,” she sobbed. Octavia wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, only pulling away enough to kiss him. The kiss was long and sweet. Lincoln’s hands roamed up and down her back, and her hand cradled the back of his head as they embraced and kissed tenderly.

 Bellamy saw them kissing from afar and smiled to himself before walking away. He’d been leaving pamphlets for Lincoln’s show everywhere he knew his sister would find, for weeks. After everything he’d done, Bellamy figured he owed them; he felt like it was his responsibility to make sure they found each other again, and remembered.

 Resurfacing from the kiss, they smiled, and a tear ran down Octavia’s cheek as their foreheads touched again. They looked into each other’s eyes before kissing and holding each other close again. When they pulled apart, Octavia grabbed his face. She couldn’t believe it. He was real, he was here. They were together again. Laughing, he hauled her up in his arms.

 Amid the crying and kissing and laughing, they’d forgotten their surroundings. They were about to kiss again when they noticed the room was dead quiet. That was when they looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them. Lincoln grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from prying eyes. “Come on.”

*******

 His apartment was close to the art gallery, fortunately. Lincoln and Octavia lay in bed, rediscovering each other; making up for lost time… They couldn’t get their hands off of each other.

When finally stopped kissing, Octavia gripped his arm gently. “You don’t have your tattoos,” she remarked, frowning.

 He traced her shoulder with the tips of his fingers on the spot where he’d made the Trikru tattoo she’d insisted on having so long ago. “Neither do you.”

 “Well, not the one you made…” She pointed to her back and rolled over so she was on her stomach. Lincoln pulled her hair aside and saw the big lily tattooed between her shoulder blades. “I’ve always loved lilies. I didn’t know why until today, until I remembered.”

 He trailed his fingers on her skin where the tattoo of their flower was, making her shiver and then, started trailing kisses across her shoulders and back.

 “Lincoln?”

 He replied an absentminded, “Hmm,” as he continued to kiss her body.

 “Promise me something?”

 Alerted by the serious tone in her voice, he stopped kissing her and leaned up to look at her. Nodding, he asked, “What?”

 “Wherever we go from here, we go together,” she pleaded, her eyes shining with fresh tears. “I don’t ever want to be without you again. I don’t think I could bear it.”

 Lincoln smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 Their fingers intertwined and their lips met in a tender kiss. As long as they were together, everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you not familiar with _Lost_ … _Lost_ had 6 seasons, and during the first 5 seasons we would see flashbacks of each character in order to understand them and get to know them better. Then, on the 6 th and last season, we started seeing scenes from this sort of alternate universe where the characters’ lives were so different from their canon lives and, on the series finale, we find out that this “alternate universe” was in fact limbo/afterlife, where the characters (or rather their souls) were waiting for each other. Some had died on the show, others had gotten off the island, grown old and then died.

And, in this limbo, they’re all waiting for each other so they can then move on, but they don’t remember their previous life, so to speak. Some of them remembered on their own with certain stimuli, certain situations (Locke moving his toes, Jin and Sun seeing their baby’s ultrasound, Claire giving birth with Kate helping), **and some remembered when they touched their romantic partner/love interest (Sawyer and Juliet, Sayid and Shannon)**. That’s what I thought I’d do for this Linctavia reunion fic.

Please watch the videos linked below so you can see what I mean. Thank you.

  * [Sawyer & Juliet remember](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BJiQLS_D0c)
  * [Sayid & Shannon remember](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuw_1M6zCjs)
  * [Jin & Sun remember](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT3zz6oWJS0)




End file.
